Other side of me Ch1
by foreverlostindreams
Summary: This is basically about Kurama having Youko as a personality instead of him being a separate entity. While trying to deal with his other side and live his life as normal as he can a girl somehow discovers his 'problem' and does her best to help him. What kind of adventures will happen to these two? I know it ain't the best summary but please give it a read before judging.
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin the story I want to point out that this idea originally belonged to HieiandKuramaLover on , who has a story called Because of you. I asked and got permission to use her idea so don't accuse me of stealing.  
Character:

Name:Chitose  
Age:15  
Looks: Waist length purple hair. Light purple eyes. Kinda curvy body. 5'6

Story start:

'Another boring day.' you think as you leave school. You ignore the mindless chatter on the way out. "Look! There he is!" called a girl's voice next to you just as you were on your way out the door. On impulse you look in some direction and much to your surprise, there was Kurama Minamino heading out the school's gate. You fight back a blush as you listen to the same girl talk. "He's such a dream boat! Why can't he notice me?!" Another girl's voice answer. "Maybe cause your always bugging him and always trying to get his attention!" The first one shot back just as you walk out, "So?! At least I'm TRYING! UNLIKE some of the others I want..." You miss out the rest as you leave. 'Another Kurama fangirl.' you think as you shake your head. Ever since he moved here 3 months ago he's become one of the most popular boys in school and yet...he didn't even try. It just sorta happened over night. The entire female population has her eye on them. Every once in a while a brave soul would try to make a move but all were meet with a smile and a no thank you. To be honest you kinda feel sorry for him. To be bothered day in and day out by girls who don't know a THING bout you. You sigh gently. 'I shouldn't talk. I got a small crush on him.' You sigh gently. 'Too bad he doesn't know I exist.'

Kurama's POV

He tried with all his might to ignore HIM. /Ahhh...Kurama-kun! Stop ignoring me and let me out!/ He squeezed his eyes shut. 'Never.' He knew the damage HE was capable of doing. Kurama vowed that he will never let HIM out. 'Not as long as I can help it.'

Your POV

You walk towards the bus stop and take a sit. 'Wonder if any bills came in yet? Hope not.' you think as you gave a stretch. It was kinda hard on you with you living by yourself. Parents had a belief that when a child reached the age of 14 they were considered an adult. (me:Ah hell no! If I have kids their stuck with me forever!) Which was fine by you. They weren't the greatest anyway and since you've been living by yourself you picked up some pretty neat stuff. 'At least my job's good.' You were a clerk in a near-by office. Since you went to school they decided it was best to let you work part time after and only 3-4 days a week. You cheek your watch. 'Bus is late again.' you think with a sigh. Great. Quick dinner and off to work. You look up and much to your surprise, there was Kurama, smack dab in the middle of the road. "Huh? Kurama-san?" you say. Your eyes widen as you see a car coming down the road. Your eyes widen gently then look back at him. Why isn't he moving? You look more closely and it appears that he wasn't paying attention. As the car got closer you call out to him, "Kurama-san! You have to move!" He didn't answer. You look between him and the car and without really thinking about it...you ran suddenly and the next thing you know you were colliding with a soft, warm body, a cat honking, you and the warm object going down and a indigant "OOFFF!" sound. You blink for a few seconds. 'What happened?' "Uuuuhhhh..." you hear a soft male voice and you look down to see the hottest guy in school was under neath you. You blush brightly and quickly get off him. You look away shyly, not sure how to begin. Out of the corner of your eye you see Kurama sit up as a small crowed of people start to surround you two. "A-a-are you alright?" You ask shyly. He smiled and replied, "Yes. Thank you for saving me...but...what happened?" You turn to look at him. "You need to learn to pay attention kid. A car was just about to run you over when this little lady rushed out and pushed you out of thr before it creamed you." a teacher said as he came up. Kurama paled slightly. "What?" The teacher pointed to you. "She called out to you serval times but you didn't answer." He look at you with a quizzcal lookwhich made you blush even more. You nod at his unspoken question. Kurama got up. "It appears I need to learn to cross the street. Thank you miss...?" He asked as he offered his hand to you. You smiles shyly as you take it. "Mino. Chitose Mino." He smiled warmly at you. "Thank you again." You smile more, slowly warming up. "Your quite welcome. Good thing I was here." Kurama gave a nod. "A very good thing." You were about to say more when your bus decide to show up. "Oh! My ride's here." You bowed slightly. "I'm sorry to rush but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Goodbye!" You say as you quickly take off and get on, leaving him and the crowed standing there kinda confused. The bus slowly takes off as you take a window sit. You sigh gently. You can't get over the fact that not only you, the quiet shy girl, actually TALKED to Kurama, you even saved him from getting runned down. You smile to yourself. 'I can see why some of the fan girls won't give up on him. He's really sweet.'

~At home~

*Beep* "Hi! Miss Mino? You have an appointment tomorrow with the director so plese come in as soon as you can." came a woman's voice from your answering machine. You sigh gently. You came home for nothing. Turns out that you weren't needn't today but as for the appointment...that has you worried. 'I hope they don't fire me. I really need this job!' you think as you start dinner. Instant ramen. Not the best of meals but it was good filling and all you can afford. Rest went to bills and school as needed. Whatever was left over was put into your bank account for a rainy day. As the ramen cooked, you look around your small little apartment. It was pretty tiny. It only had a kitchen, livingroom, bathroom and what you suppose was a bedroom but you considered it a closet since your bed and dresser can barely fit in there. As for living room, you only had a bean bag pillow and a little tv. Kitchen has a little small worn table and a broken chair with a book under one leg to support. Other then a few knick knocks here and there the place was very bare. You quickly get a bowl and pour the ramen into it. As you ate you work on your homework.


	2. Chapter 2

~Next day~

You sigh gently as you head towards school. "Chitose? Chitose?! Earth to Chitose! Come to Chitose!" You snap your head up. "Huh?" you turn to look around and saw a girl with strawberry hair coming your way. She glared at you slightly as she came up. "Jeesh! Can't even say hi or good morning to me Chitose-chan?!" she said to you. You anime sweat drop nervously. "Morning Naomi-chan." Naomi gave her head a shake, causing her hair to shiver. Fellow students were walking past and standing around in little groups talking amoung themselves as you guys walk through the school's gates. "Can I borrow your notes for math?" She suddenly asked. You blink and turn to look at her. "Don't tell me you didn't study for the test again?" Naomi grinned sheepishly, giving you your answer. You anime sigh. "Well? Can I?" You shake your head as you dig around in your bag for them. "Sure but just give them back to me before third period. My test is in 5th period." Naomi gave a whoop and glomped you. "Thank you SOOO much Chitose-chan! Your my hero!" Your eyes widen as you both slowly start to fall backwards. "Naomi! Get off! Or we're gonna -" but you didn't get the chance to finish before you both landed on your butts. "Owwie..." you mutter softly as Naomi laughed. "Ah come on Chitose! It was funny! ^^" Your friend said as you both get up. You brush yourself off as the bell rang. "Whoops! Later Chitose! Thanks for the notes! ^^" Naomi called as she takes off inside. "Naomi! Wait for me!" you call after her but she already disappeared inside. You sigh softly. 'Thanks for waiting for me Naomi.' you think as you quickly go in. Just as you were about to reach your locker suddenly you were shoved into the nearest wall, hitting your head. Before you can get your bearings you hear a girl's voice say angily, "Is it true?!" You look at the girl and reply, "What was that for? And is what true?" The girl gave you an evil glare and said nastliy, "That after school yesterday you were seen on top of Minamino-san in the middle of the side walk?!" You blush lightly at the way she said it but answered truthfully, "Y-y-yeah but it wasn't exactly like that.." and was rewarded with a slap. "You whore! You broke the one rule we girls made to keep him from getting sluts after him!" You rub your cheek. The unspoken rule was that since the entire female body was after Kurama it was decided that no one would make a move on him nor go out with him. Very few broke that rule. You growl softly. "How dare you call me that! I saved him from getting runned down by a car!" She growled. "How dare you tell a lie like that! I thought you were a quiet shy girl but now your true colors show!" Just as she was about to slap you a hand suddenly shot out from nowhere and grabbed her hand. You blink in shock as you hear a famailer voice say, "It's not nice to hurt others who are speaking the truth." You watch as Kurama let the girl go and got in front of you. The girl was speechless but tried to argue, "Don't let her deceivie you! She's just a lying scheming tramp who..." But she stopped short for some reason. Kurama continued. "And it's not nice to insult others either. Please apolognize to Miss Chitose." She backed up a bit before looking at you. She growled lightly as she muttered, "Sorry." and made a break for it. You, meanwhile, just stood there in shock. 'Wow. Kurama-san...stood up for me...' you look at the back of his head and suddenly saw a pair of deep green eyes full of worry and concern looking down at you. "Are you alright Miss Chitose?" You nod slightly and wince, gently reaching up to find a little lump had form on your head. "I'll take you to the nurse's office." Kurama said to you as he gently took your hand. You blush again. "Thank you but I can get there on my own." Kurama shook his head. Just as he was about to say something you toppled over and heard a voice say, "Chitose!"

Kurama's POV

He sigh gently as he walked into the school. Another day of fan girls and struggle. /Be sure to pay attention today Kurama-kun./ said an all too familiar voice. A shiver gently went down his back. 'Be quiet Yoko. I don't want to hear from you.' Yoko chuckle. /Of course you want to hear me. You always listen to me. Think we'll see that cute little girl again?/ Kurama blushed slightly. 'It's not true. No. I'M not seeing the girl today.' Yoko smirked slightly. /You know I'll win. It's only a matter of time./ The red head growled softly. 'Not if I can help it.' Suddenly he heard a dull thud and a girl's voice yelling from somewhere behind. Kurama turn and saw Chitose with a daze expression on her soft face. The girl who was yelling at her was, unfortunately, a fan of his. Chitose snapped at her softly. "What was that for? And is what true?" He growled slightly at the girl as she accused her of being a whore and quickly made his way towards her. He didn't make it in time to stop her from slapping her but successfully stopped her before she could hit her again. Chitose looked at him in surprise. "It's not nice to hurt others who are speaking the truth." The girl looked at him in surprise and appeared to be speechless before saying, "Don't let her deceive you! She's just a lying scheming tramp who..." Kurama gave her a a glare, unaware that flicks of gold were in his eyes. She stopped short. "And it's not nice to insult others either. Please apolognize to Miss Chitose." After a couple of moment s the girl apolognzed to her before taking off. He smirked slightly as he turn to Chitose who had a cute dazed confused look. "Are you alright Miss Chitose?" She nodded, making her hair move. On an urge he took her hand as he said, "I'll take you to the nurse's office." He saw her lightly touch a lump that had him slightly worried. Chitose shook her head. "Thank you but I can get there on my own." He shook his head. 'She needs help. Why is she turning an offer down?' She was about to answer when she suddenly toppled over. His eyes widen. "Chitose!" Kurama caught her before she fell.


End file.
